wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Siberian
The Siberian was a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine and one of the deadliest threats on Earth Bet. Personality A silent cannibal, though she does not need people for sustenance she enjoys the sensation of ripping, chewing, and swallowing flesh. She obviously relishes the destruction she wreaks. Relationships She has maternal feelings for Bonesaw, going out of her way to protect the young tinker.Interlude 12 She had surprising insight into her nominee for the Nine, Rachel, correctly intuiting that her power would be more effective on a wolf cub, and tailoring her body language to Rachel's canine instincts. Appearance The Siberian is a black and white striped woman, the effect can be fully appreciated as she leaves her 5'8" frame completely bare. This also leaves her nationality somewhat indeterminate. She has waist-length hair.Plague 12.3 Although often covered in gore, it slicks off her like water off a duck's back.Sting 26.5 Abilities and Powers The Siberian is both the unstoppable force and immovable object,Cast (spoilers) unaffected by physical forces or any parahuman ability. Further she is capable of bestowing her invulnerability on anyone or anything she is in physical contact with. This allows her to leap vast distances by transferring the effect to where she leaps from and then applying it to where she lands, allowing her to land on roofs despite dropping from thousands of feet above them.Interlude 14.y Her fight against Hero and the Triumvirate Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon is remarked to be "the first time a truly dangerous villain made an appearance",Interlude 13 neither Hero's armor or Alexandria's seeming invulnerability are able to stop her. She is immune to both Trickster's teleportation and Panacea's biological manipulation abilities.Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.2 She actively allowed gravity to affect her so she could walk, and not be suddenly flung out into space, and could ignore it just as easily. She is seen gliding/minimizing inertia in a few cases to make huge leaps.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles She could decide what parts of her are affected by which effects, actively allowing her hair to sway in the breeze.Prey 14.2 The only things that have been able to stop the Siberian are effects that warp space and time or those that readily violate the laws of physics. Impacting against something that's been clockblocked, being struck by items Flechette has affected, and Zion. In all these cases except the last the Siberian has been able to recover; as a result of her origin (see below), she effectively has the ability to teleport and reform when destroyed. History Background On September 15th 2000 Siberian fought Hero, Alexandria, Eidolon, Legend, as well eight other Protectorate capes and the PRT. They attacked her while she was pinned down During this battle, she tore Hero to pieces and destroyed one of Alexandria's eyes before mysteriously escaping. She would later join the Slaughterhouse Nine, under the new leadership of Jack. While she would be a recurring antagonist of the Protectorate she would otherwise lay low with the members of the nine, laying low between the groups rampages. Post-Leviathan The Siberian arrives in Brockton Bay along with the rest of the Slaughterhouse Nine in the aftermath of Leviathan's attack, occasionally killing civilians but otherwise laying low. Marking Bitch as a potential recruit, she attacks her kennel and leaves a wolf pup there before finding the teenage villain outside patrolling her new territory. Arriving while Bitch was confronting members of New Wave her appearance caused the heroes to immediately retreat. When they were alone The Siberian verbally informs Bitch that the Nine are looking for recruits. Bitch tries and fails to attack her, and the Siberian, after stating her reasons for the nomination leaves her with two gifts - Bastard, and the fact that she is the only other living person to have heard the Siberian speak and live.Interlude 11a Siberian accompanies Jack Slash, Bonesaw, and Cherish while they have an impromptu meeting with the Undersiders and the Travelers, acting as security to keep the other members from being attacked. After Jack mutilates Tattletale, informs the teenage villains of the rules of the nines nominating process and that Shatterbird was almost ready to sing, the Siberian left with the trio of killers. She later actively participates in the massacre of the Merchants, conveying the Jack, Bonesaw, and Cherish to the ground from the position surveying the merchants and then mutilating several members of the drug gang by tearing through them. Siberian is with the rest of the Nine when they are attacked on the way to Parian's territory. After the battle, she and the other members reach Dolltown and kill most of the residents, save those surgically altered by Bonesaw or evacuated by Parian. The area is then attacked by Fenrir's Chosen, and Siberian participates in the battle against them. During Grue's second trigger, she, the rest of the Nine, and the Chosen are engulfed in his darkness, and Grue uses a facsimile of Siberian's power to kill Burnscar. Siberian later finds Panacea and begins chasing her as part of the recruitment cost, biting her fingers off one knuckle at a time for each of the four times she is catches her. Siberian continues the chase even as Skitter uses her bugs to distract her and to search for her supposed master that Cherish told the Siberians foes about. When the Undersiders and the Travelers meet Panacea, Siberian confronts them, but disappears when Tattletale tells her about the Protectorate's upcoming attack on the Nine in an attempt to get her to leave, summoned by her master.Prey 14.2 He drives toward the Nine's location, but is soon discovered by Skitter, forcing him to summon the Siberian again to defend himself from the attacks mounted by the pursuing Undersiders and Travelers. When Sundancer destroys a large section of road in front of him, his truck is sent into the resulting crater just before Legend and several other Protectorate capes arrive. Siberian leaps out of the crater and engages Legend in combat. While the rest of the Protectorate leaves to fight the Nine's other members, Legend and Siberian continue their battle, while her master reveals his existence to Jack and Bonesaw before hiding with them in an Endbringer shelter. Skitter finds them and attacks the trio with a swarm on insects, grievously injuring the Siberians Master. She saves Jack and Bonesaw from the PRT's second bombing.Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.11 When the Nine leave the city, the Siberian is still a member in good standing. Post-Echidna During the conflict in Boston between Defiant, Dragon and the Slaughterhouse Nine, Siberian was unable to stop the mechanical jaws of one of Dragon's armored craft from closing with finality on her masters body and dismissing her forever. Post-Timeskip Using blood samples of previous members of the nine Bonesaw was able to clone Siberian's master allowing six siberians and three male siberians to participate in the Slaughterhouse Nine-ThousandInterlude 25. Golden Morning The Siberian briefly battled Zion in the Cauldron when the golden man appeared there looking for something. While able to damage the golden fool she was unable to kill him. Origins Trivia * The Siberian is referred to as 'Case 01' within the PRT, marking her as the first of the PRT Case files.She found a file listed as ‘Case 01’. She clicked it.-- Excerpt from Interlude 13 Fanart Gallery File:3B2welJ.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. ZsG5s4qr.jpg FwUo1yb.jpg|Image by Abyranss on Reddit Jack running from monoliths by liujuin-d7ye92l.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Females